Dragonball F
by Professor Pimp
Summary: A new epic I am writing. Takes place shortly after Dragonball Z.
1. Default Chapter Title

Dragonball F Prologue 

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or the universe, blah. 

Authors notes: This story takes place not to soon after DBZ. I do NOT under any circumstances include DBGT in the timeline. It is not Akira Toriyama material, nor was it a manga. I believe Bra was 6 at the end of DBZ and Pan was 4, although I may be mistaking, but hey its my fanfic so the billion powerlevel fighters are still just pawns, muhahahha. The F stands for Future mainly. 

--- 

10 days after the end of Dragonballz In the distant dead solar system of Diox 

When the system of Diox lived, it was a small solar system. It contained a temperate world much like Earth, as well as a Gas Giant like Jupiter. The sun was a yellow star, but a small yellow star, about the size of the planet saturn. 

Diox Prime, a planet which supported life. There was a sentient species somewhat like humans, but possessing immense psychic power. They, like humans, were very aggresive toward each other, and destroy each other in a violent nuclear war. 

The species was wiped out, but the life on Diox Prime still contained. Then, not to long ago, it was time for their solar system to die. The star, burning off all its hydrogen fuel, expanded into a red giant. It came close to Diox Prime, but it did not engulf the planet. 

Diox primes crust, atmosphere, and oceans were all torn off or boiled off. The crust turned into a small ring of rock which surronds the planet, while the atmosphere is very thin and the oceans are non longer existant on the planet. 

The red giant collapsed on itself soon after, and the star was turned into a white dwarf. Not soon after, the white dwarf collapsed and turned into a black, dead star. The light on the planet Diox Prime and Diox II was out. Diox II was remained a gas giant, but Diox Prime was turned into a dark world. The mantle of the planet was frozen, and all heat on the planet was extuinished, but one creature still adapted, with no light, and no heat. It had no eyes, it only caught is prey using vibration sense which it was keen at. 

But its pray had been long wiped out, so it was time for the Diox Hunters, as they were called, to migrate. Evolving to turn some of the matter in space into breathable gases, they left their dead home to the nearest planet with flesh and meat prey.. Earth. 

--- 

EARTH - 12 days after the end of DBZ 

Gokou and Ubuu were training out in the same desert Piccolo trained Gohan. Gokou understood Ubuus high powerlevel, and that he could be proven to be a great success. Gokou, was getting old. Saiyajins do live longer than humans, but they still age. Everything had gone by so fast for Gokou the past 10 years, the creating of Ubuu, the waiting of Ubuu to grow up, Goten growing up, Gohan getting married, Pan being born. It was all going by so fast. 

--- 

Vegeta was confused, his daughters 7th birthday was coming up already. He didn't know what to buy for her. He knew he had changed in the past few years, with the defeat of Buu, and more importantly the introduction of his daughter in his life. Vegeta still trained, hoping one day he would be able to get to SSJ3, and maybe even go beyond that. 

Vegeta felt odd about something though, there seemed to be no more super enemies for him or the other Z fighters to fight. Vegeta was worried, he never proved himself stronger than Kakarotto, and what if nobody else came to challenge the Z fighters? Would his life be nothing but a lie? 

--- 

What are the Diox Hunters? What is the fate of the now aging Gokou and Vegeta? What about their offspring? 

Find out, because DBF starts here! 


	2. Chapter 2

Dragonball F SAGA 1 - REVENGE * Chapter 1: Apocolypse Hunters 

--- 

The Diox Hunters, they were very adaptive creatures, they resembled a praying mantis, with large claws, mantibles, and wings for flying. But unlike a praying mantis female who eats their husband, the Diox Hunters had no sex. The Diox Hunters were also about the size of a compact car, and they were highly adaptive to their surrondings. They had a heavy carapace which could withstand temperatures which froze magma. 

They also had no eyes. The relied on their feet to pick up vibrations. Their feet had a special tishue which did to. Without their feet, the Diox Hunters are blind. The Diox Hunters reproduced by laying eggs from a gland located on their chests, but their eggs must be kept away from hot temperatures. They were fast breeders. 

The Diox Hunters had a linked intelligence, but there was no hivemind. They all thought as one. Their intelligence was about that of a dolphin, and the Diox Hunters had their own ways of communication with each other, using psychic bondings. Galatic stories say the Diox Hunters minds are that of the sentient species before them, but the radioactivity of the nuclear wars on the planet ate away at the brain cells, lowering the minds intelligence, but the psychic remained. 

--- 

Like a swarm, the Diox Hunters left their planet. They slowly passed the burnt out cylinder that was their star, and headed out into the void of space. It would be a long journey, but a worthwhile one. 

--- 

EARTH - 14 days after the end of DBZ 

Bulma watched Trunks and Goten sitting on lounge chairs outside talking beside the pool, from her kitchen window. It was earlier morning, and she still had to set up Bra's birthday party, and the boys weren't any help. They insisted in taking 'small little pieces' off of Bra's birthday cake, especially Gohan who was taking off a good fourth of the cake with each swipe. Trunks also kept on stepping on the balloons and making noises which resembled air squeezing threw the buddias maximus as he deflated some of the balloons. Trunks also got his voice high on the helium, which even Buruma though was pretty funny. 

Vegeta was putting up some of the happy birthday signs in the living room. He noticed his present was the biggest so far in the pile, but then again the only presents there were the ones from him, Trunks, Buruma, Goten, and now Kuririn, Marron, and 18 whom had just arrived within the hour. 

Vegeta finished up putting up the birthday signs and sat in the kitchen, very quite. He never liked little interfamily get togethers. "Hey Vegeta get off your lazy ass and wake up Bra" Buruma said in a loud tone at Vegeta. "Shutup for once, woman" Vegeta said. He had always wanted to put the back of his hand across her face, but then Trunks would eternally yell at him, so he decided it was better to be safe than sorry. He just nodded and went into Bras room. 

He found her daughter gone, and the window was wide open. He looked out the window, and saw nothing. He hollered for Buruma. "What is it?" Buruma said. "Bra is gone!" Vegeta said. Buruma frantically looked around the room. "BRA? BRA!" Buruma yelled. She ran down stairs, and asked Trunks and Goten if they saw her. Neither of them did. Vegeta came down the stairs with a look of anger on his face, in his hand was a ransom note. 

It read, "Dear Prince Vegeta... Your royal princess has been kidnapped, and I will kill her if you do not go with me. -Yours truely, Sulad" 

"Sulad? SULAD?" Vegeta yelled. "WHO IS SULAD? WHAT HAS HE DONE WITH MY BABY?" Buruma said in near histerics. "An old friend..." 

--- 

Planet Vegita - 1 year before its destruction 

Sulad used to be a servant at my quarters. He was strong, but his power was dwarfed compaired to mine. I hated him, he would always forget his place compaired to mine in the royal hierecy. To him, the fact that he was a year older than me he was automatically superior. One day, I order the guards to kill him. 

They sent him to the gas chamber, but when the gas was cleared, they never found the body or any traces of Sulad. 

One day I had a nightmare, Sulad said to me that he would come for me, and force me to join HIS empire, and that I would be his royal servant. He said if I refused, any offspring I had planned to have would be.. exterminated. 

--- 

"SO WHAT DO WE DO?" Buruma said, screaming. The other guests were arriving. "I kill him." Vegeta said, flat out. He knew Sulad was underestimating his power. The other guests walked in, confused at the histerical Buruma and the pissed Vegeta. 

Trunks explained everything to the guests, whom consisted of Gohan, Videl, Pan, Chichi, Tenshinhan, Chaotzu, and even Piccolo. Vegeta knew what he had to do. If he brought all of his 'friends' then Sulad would kill Bra the minute he spotted us. He was going to go alone. Vegeta ran out the door and took off. 

--- 

And far out in space, the Diox Hunters still drifted slowly, their large wings tirelessly pushing them threw the many millions of miles which they were left to travel. 30 days. 

--- 

How hard will Vegeta mutalize Sulad? Will Bra ever get her presence? Can Goten resist Bra's birthday cake? Stay tuned for the next chapter of DBF! 


	3. Chapter 3

Dragonball F SAGA 1 - REVENGE * Chapter 2: Sulad, stealer of blue haired children.. 

--- 

By the billions, they drifted, closing in on the solar system of Terra, also known as our solar system, and the home of Earth, Terra Prime. 

Already they could taste the juicy flesh of the Terrans sloshing into their hungry mouths. 

--- 

Sulad sat right by his pod, inside his pod was one unhappy camper, whom found the fact that a maniac decided to kidnap her on her birthday was worth crying over. 

Sulad took his scouter off, he would not need it. He tossed the scouter into the air and with his own thoughts, blew it to pieces. He smirked at the thought of that kind of power making the prince cry in pain. 

Elsewhere, Vegita flew at near light speed toward his daughters ki. Within seconds, he was closing in on the landing point. He burst into a fiery flame of SSJ, and closed in on Sulad. Sulad spotted him, but before he could react, he had just gotten one hell of a facelift. 

Sulad punched at Vegita, but his blows were useless. Vegeta was to powerful, and Sulad had underestimated him. But Sulad still had one trick up his sleeve. 

"TELEKENSIS!" Sulad screamed. Vegita was frozen in place. Sulad made his hands look like he was holding Vegita by the head and legs, and closed one of his eyes and focused the other on Vegita so that it did appear to him he was. He flipped Vegita around from his hands, using his telekensis to make Vegita follow the guidence of Sulads hands. He got Vegita turned so his head was towards the ground, and slammed Vegita down headfirst at high speeds. 

Vegita got up, and launched a kiblast at Sulad. Sulad made a shield out of psi, and managed to cancel out the blast. With his psi shield around him, Sulad yelled to Vegita "IS THAT THE BEST YOUVE GOT? DIE!" and Sulad charged up a kiblast, but before he could finish it, Vegita had launched a big bang attack at Sulad. The attack ripped threw the psi shield, and tore parts of Sulads body off. His hip, left shoulder, and right knee were torn to pieces, he layed on the ground in a pool of blood. 

"Arrrg.. you cannot win Vegita......... MIMIC!!!!!!!" Sulad yelled. Suddenly, an exact copy of the Big bang attack Vegita had launched him back at him. Vegita put his arms in a cross and attempted to cancel it out, but the force knocked him back onto the ground. Vegita struggled to get up, and finally did. Sulad was also trying to get up. 

"Time to do what I should have done a long time ago..." Vegita said, and charged up a kiblast. "Before you do..." Sulad said, and pulled out the remote to his pod. "Do you think little girls who die on their 7th birthday make nice toast?" Sulad said in an ultra lame joke, and was about to press the self destruct button to his pod. 

"NO!" Vegita yelled, and knocked the remote out of Sulads hand. The remote was sent flying, and hit a rock, pushing in a button. Vegitas face turned white, could it have hit the self destruct button? He heard and explosion.. 

No, it hit the emergency take off button. The pod was shot into space. "NOOO!" Vegita said, and in rage shot the kiblast at Sulad. The fiery kiblast incinerated Sulad's skin and muscle, and darkned Sulads bones, and incinerating Sulad's organs. All that remained was a roasted skeleton. 

--- 

The pod rapidly flew threw space. It passed by jupiter, then saturn, then the other outter planets. Finally it was out of the solar system, but was in the path of the swarm.. 

--- 

Vegita flew back to Capsule Corp. How would he break the news to everyone that his daughter had been launched into space? He got to Capsule Corp and entered. Everyone shifted their heads in his direction as he entered. "Wheres Bra?" Buruma asked, ready to have a heart attack. "Sulad is dead, but he launched Bra into space. I dont know where she is, but that pod is going to keep going until it runs out of fuel." Buruma fainted. 

"We need to go find her." Gohan said, standing up. Vegita nodded. 

Suddenly, an explosion ripped threw capsule corp. The alarm went off as debris was hurled like pieces of paper in a sand storm. When the smoke and dust cleared, a tall figure stood. It was Sulad! 

"I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU!" Vegita screamed. "Hahaha... You thought wrong!" Sulad replied. "But I killed you myself, how did you revive yourself?" Vegita asked. 

"If I tell you ill have to kill you.." Sulad said. And with those words, he burst into a fiery aura of gold. His black, spikey hair turned to gold. His saiyajin armor was cracked and heated by the transformation. Sulad had just gone Super Saiya-jin. 

--- 

What will happen to our heroes? Find out in the next chapter of DBF! 


	4. Chapter 4

Dragonball F SAGA 1 - REVENGE * Chapter 3: Sulad the invincible? 

"DIE FREAKS!" Sulad screamed, as the once beautiful birthday party living room was turned into a place which resembled your local city dump or landfill. 

The weaker fighters watched, but the saiya-jins exploded into SSJ. Goten was the first to strike, launching his fist aimed directly at Sulads face. With a swift manuever, Sulad grabbed Gotens arm, broke it, and hurled the body at Tenshinhan. "PREPARE TO GO TO HELL!" Sulad screamed, and a firey hot aura bursted around Sulad. "How the hell could he be so powerful? You were just a wussy when I fought you." Vegita said. 

"Thats my little secret.." Sulad said, and did a 180 degree turn with his fist up, which made direct contact with the face of Gohan whom was sneaking up on his. Gohan's body slamed into the ground, with the tiled kitchen floor making an outline of Gohan's body under him. 

Sulad lashed at Vegita, but Vegita dodged the manuever. "Watch this one, slick." Vegita said, and burst into SSJ2. The force of the aura knocked the lesser power level fighters and their wives away at tornado speeds. Kamesennin arrived in his hovercar with a sandwich in his mouth. "Whos this ugly guy?" Kamesennin said, pointing to Sulad. "UGLY? WHY DONT YOU DROP THAT PIECE OF CRAP AND CHEW ON HIS, YOU OLD HAG!" Sulad said, and punched Kamesennin in the mouth. Sulads fist protruded out of the other side, and Kamesennin fell to the ground, unable to get his body to work right. 

Kamesennin might be immortal, but he can still suffer physical pain. 

SSJ2 Vegita laughed at the antics, and smacked Sulad with the back of his hand. Sulad grabbed his face, for as pieces of his skin had been torn with that smack. Vegita kneed Sulad in the stomach, and smashed Sulad's back. Sulad hit the ground with earthquack force, and more rubble fell from what was left of the ceiling. 

"Time to get you for good!" Vegita said, and launched a final flash at Sulad. The body of Sulad was not as fortunate to get a skeleton left behind this time. The entire body was incinerated at light speed. 

"You killed him" said a familiar voice. Vegita turned around, and was shocked beyond words. There were two more Sulads. "Don't you just love the miracles of cloning?" And the two Sulad's burst into SSJ2. Gohan, Trunks, Goten, and Vegita all exploded into SSJ2, and they attacked the two Sulads with assorted kicks, punches, and blows. The two Sulads overcame the beating, and got close together. 

"FUSION HA!!!" 

In a bright flash of light, a much larger version of Sulad remained. He was in SSJ3, not complete SSJ3 however. Everyone was shocked in amazement. "Although there are only four clones of us, that still doesn't mean we can't extermin" Sulad was cut off as two fists hit each side of his head. His brain bounced on his skull a bit. He noticed the attacks were Goten and Trunks. They flew in front of him, did a wierd dance, and yelled.. 

"FUSION HA!!!" 

In a bright array of light, the warrior Gotenks was formed. "Who the hell is this little bastard?" Gotenks said, pointing at Sulad. "Your killer, courtesy of me" Sulad said, and attacked Gotenks. Gotenks launched punches and kicks at hyper speed and finally broke Sulad's ribs. Gotenks grabbed Sulad by the arm and hurled him at the ground at full strength. The force of the landing caused Sulad's broken ribs to protrude from his chest. 

"I... cannot... lose..." Sulad said, struggling to get up. Blood surronded him like an island surronded by water. "MEDBLAST!" Sulad said. He launched a redish blue kiblast into the air, it did a 360, and hit Sulad head on. As the light and smoke cleared, Sulad was standing up, at full strength. "I AM IMMORTAL!" Sulad claimed, and punched Gotenks in the stomach. Gotenks tried to punch back but was to slow, and Sulad gave Gotenks the beating of the light. Gotenks could not take it anymore, and the merge was split. The two warriors hit the ground and bounced off it like rubber balls, leaving puddles of blood. 

--- 

The pod was now within a distance where the planets of the solar system were now hidden by the suns bright light. Bra could not figure out the controls, all she could do was wait. She rolled up into a little ball and stared at the horizon.. She noticed something. A greyish green dot appeared. At first she thought it was a star, but it was growing. Soon it was like a splatted on the window, then it was a foot long, then it blocked out any view out of the pod window. It was not far from the pod either. 

Bra was horrified as the big blob revealed itself to be trillions of tiny dots, and those dots each appeared to be car sized bugs. The pod was heading on a collision course with them. 

--- 

Buruma frantically searched the radar inside her underground lab under the capsule corp building. She scanned the entire solar system, but nothing but asteroids, meteors, planets, and other non living objects. She scanned a further, and found a fast moving signal heading away from the solar system. The pod. She scanned even further to see here it was heading. She gasped in horror. 

The entire radar screen was picking up tiny signals somewhat bigger than the pod. There were so many. She tried to get a closer look, but an explosion rocked the underground lab. The fighting was starting again. 

--- 

Vegita and Gohan pounded on Sulad with ineffective punches and kicks. Vegita launched a large kiblast at Sulad, but the kiblast simply tickled Sulad. Sulad was to strong. "Where is dad?" Gohan thought, as he prepared for a massive beating from Sulad. Buruma came from the nearby stairway. "Vegita! Bra.." Buruma was cut off, as Sulad lashed at her. His hand grew a claw of ki, and he slashed at Buruma. Blood splattered, and Buruma fell to the ground in a pool of blood, he chest and hip were torn apart. 

Vegita was silent. His ki skyrocketed at an alarming rate. The golden aura around Vegita expanded, and the entire battlefield was shook by shockwaves. Vegita losted his eyebrows, and his hair grew much longer and spikier. After the transformation was done, Vegita lossed a chunk of his ki, but it regrew quickly, and continued to grow. He had just achieved SSJ3, and was almost to full SSJ3. "Im.. Im surpasing Kakarotto.." Vegita though in admist of his rage. 

Without a word, a kiblast about the size of an apartment building was launched at Sulad. "WHAT!?" Sulad said, and attempted to launch a kiblast. The blast hit Vegitas, but it was like a fly versing a windshield. The kiblast moved forward towards Sulad rapidly. Sulad froze in place, knowing this was the end. The blast hit him dead on, before any blood was even seen, Sulad was incinerated as if even the matter in his body had been destroyed. Nothing remained but a crater. 

Vegita dropped out of SSJ3, then SSJ2, and SSJ itself. He nearly collapsed onto the ground. He picked up his wifes body.. She was still alive, but barely. 

"Ve-Vegita.. Che-ck the radar do-down stairs" Buruma said, before she drifted into sleep, dying shortly after in a realivily peaceful end. Vegita could not say anything. He just silenty obeyed his wives order. He went into the lab and checked the radar, and confusion filled his head. It looked as if someone had spilt something on the radar. The tiny pod slowly moved towards a large mass of tiny dots which covered nearly half of the radar screen. 

---- 

Sulad is dead, but so isn't Buruma. Can the other warriors be healed before the swarm arrives? 

To be continued... 


	5. Chapter 5

Dragonball F SAGA 1b - DIOX * Chapter 4: Part 1: The Swarm 

--- 

The tiny pod hurled towards the slow moving creatures. Its horrified contents could only launched, as the form of the creatures took place. Huge bugs with no eyes, large wings, and a swarm like movement. When one moved, the others moved. 

The pod closed in on the Diox Hunters.. Thousands of miles went by in seconds at the speed of the pod. 1 million miles.. 500k miles, 100k miles, 10k miles... Then the pod hit one of the Diox Hunters dead on. The pod hit the carapace like a rock hitting a wall, the pod was damaged and halted. The window of the pod was smashed, but siezed to shatter. 

Bra froze in place, the creature checked over its attack, and it licked the windshield with its dagger like tongue. The creature was blind to Bra do to her lack of movements, and moved on as if the object was merely a meteor. For some reason, the creature had seemed as if it broke way from its unition of mind with its fellow Diox Hunters, as if when it was threatned, it switch to its own mind. 

--- 

Vegita and Gohan checked over one of Buruma's newest ships. Most of the ships had been destroyed by the battle. Juding by the shape, engine size and type, and ship size, it was a solar system hopper class. It was faster than Bra's pod, but it could only fit a few people. 

"HEY!" A voice yelled. Vegita and Gohan walked to the lab radar room. "LOOK!" Videl said, pointing at the swarm. It had now nearly dominated the radar screen, and the pod had disappeared into the swarm. "We will have to wait till that blob disappeareds, and hope that the pod is still out there." Videl said. "No, I want to find my daughter now!" Vegita said. "Thats to dangerous, its best we wait it out. Judging by the speed the blob is moving at, it should be gone by night." Videl said. Vegita said nothing and walked away. 

--- 

The pod was motionless, the swarm continued to pass by, not noticing the space pod. Out the windshield, Bra could see the swarms were almost gone, nearing an end. The pod started talking.. "Damage to engines and door, repairing modules activated..". Small arms came from the sides of the pod and picked at the engine and windshield. The arms let out a beam of laser on the windshield which melted it a little, but sealed the cracks. 

The front of the swarm slowly drifted toward the outer edge of the solar system. The creatures knew they were approaching their target point, they could smell it. Although at first glance they didn't appear to have noses, they could smell, and smell much better than anything in the universe. 

--- 

EARTH - NIGHT 

It was about 8 o clock. Gohan and Videl checked the radar, the blob had finally passed, and they noticed the pod. "The pod is alright!" they both yelled. Both were oblivious to the danger which was now passing Mars. In the night sky, a greyish green dot slowly grew. 

The hunt was about to begin. 

--- 

Part 2: The Invasion of Earth 

The blob of the swarm closed in together, like atoms in a neutron star. The blob was now about the size of the moon, and like a giant asteroid, the swarm sent itself hurling at the dark side of the earth. 

Many cities, towns, and metropolises watched as the sky turned into a grey rain of death. People started to flee by the millions, but there were to many. Then the first Diox Hunters landed on Earth. Hungry by the lack of meat they had suffered from, they greedly slaughtered any humans who did not make it in time. The national guard was called in, and already countries were discussing the use of nuclear weapons. 

The Diox Hunters also got the city in which our heroes were in. Most of the warriors, still wounded from the encounter with Sulad, were bed stricken. Only a few of the humans and saiyajins were in good enough condition to defend their home. 

--- 

"What the hell are these things?" Vegita yelled. Not even the prince of the saiyajins knew what these strange creatures were. They were very weak, but their numbers were enourmous. A kiblast killed a good hundred of them, but twice as more came at the same time. 

"Ok, enough of this childs play." Vegita said, bursting into SSJ and launched rapid kiblasts at the creatures. They were falling by the hundreds, but they were swarming by the billions. 

The national guard stood on the other side of the city, tanks lined up, barrecades and trenches posted, and rifles aimed. "FIRE!" A commanding officer yelled, his inferior officers obeyed, unloading their ammo into the creatures. In a starship troopers like manner, the bugs piled up forming a wall of corpses, but more progressed. The troops were low on ammo, and soon, they were overcome. The bugs broke threw the defenses and feasted on the screaming food. 

--- 

Gokou and Ubuu had been training all this time, they had ignored any ki signals being sent out from the battle with Sulad, assuming its just a spar. But something was going on, the tiny kis of humans were dropping rapidly, and many new signals were appearing from the sky. Ubuu noticed a strange river of greyness coming towards them. "LOOK!" Ubuu said, and Gokou turned his head in the direction. "Those bugs are coming right at us!" Gokou said. They both bursted into auras of ki and fire, and readied themselves for the ultimate battle. 

--- 

Vegita and Gohan, as well as some other humans, were holding back the Diox Hunters quite easily, but they were getting tired. Their ki was draining, and Tenshinhan and Chaotzu were out. Vegita noticed something odd... The bugs seemed to be dying from something. They noticed alot of the deaths were located by the mufflers of the earthling cars. "Carbon Dioxide" Gohan said. "Their breathing must be senstive, if we can fight them off by using poisonous gases, we might have enough time to rest our ki's" Gohan added. Vegita nodded, and found some of the carbon dioxide containment tubes in the lab. The took them out, pulled the valve, and threw them at the advacing bugs. 

The bugs fell like flies, as the gas sprayed out rapidly. Even the tiniest bit of Carbon Dioxide killed them. Vegita and Gohan watched the slaying, only for a bright light to appear in the direction of a major city. 

--- 

Within 3 seconds, a bustling, growing city, was reduced to rubble, ruin, and radiation. A large crater was in the center of the city. The city had been wiped off the map. 

"Nuclear Weapons." Gohan said, sighing. He knew that the radiation would kill the bugs, but it could spread to other places and kill survivors too. He could not stop the militaries decision unless.. 

Gohan took off without warning. "HEY! Where you running to?" Vegita yelled. "Dont worry, ill be back in a jiff!" Gohan said. 

Vegita got an idea, he found one of his wives capsules, took it out, and revealed an air car. "Good" Vegita said. The bugs had advanced, for as the carbon dioxide tanks had been drained. Vegita hopped in the car, started it up, and put the gas to the max. It was a diesel based car, so carbon dioxide spewed out of the muffler. The apporaching bugs were slaughtered brutually. 

--- 

Gohan arrived at the United Nations building, he ran into the building, into the meeting room against the guards orders. "STOP LAUNCHING MISSILES! THE BUGS ARE MORE AFFECTED BY CARBON DIOXIDE!" Gohan screamed. "WHAT!?" The world leaders said. "Its true." said a scientist, walking into the room. "I experimented with one of them, carbon dioxide would make the perfect bug spray." 

--- 

Has the world population problem finally been solved? Will the bug spray plan work? Will Bra ever get her space pod fixed? 

To be continued.. 


	6. Chapter 6

Dragonball F SAGA 1b - DIOX * Chapter 5: In need of more graveyards.. 

--- 

3 hours have passed, billions on each side have died. The corpses have piled up on the streets. The swarm progresses, the military awaits. The new weapon type had just reached the lines, as well as the bays of bombers and the silos of.. well silos. 

The war was not ever yet, although it had ended in Satan City. The ruins of the capsule corp building was surronded by a wall of corpses drenched with green blood. Gohan had just gotten back, and announced the good news. "The military is mopping up the rest of the Diox Hunt-" "HEY!" Videl yelled from the lab radar room. The radar hadnt been checked since the genocide had started. 

"The pod is.. gone?" 

--- 

The engine system was back online, and the ship had continued its blind journey. This had been a horrible birthday for Bra. She was trapped in a spacepod for most of it, never got her presents, never ate her cake, and would probably never see her family again. Tears could not solve this, but either way she had cried herself to sleep in that tiny pod. The pod wrecklessly hurtled passed the Diox system, totally unnoticable due to the lack of sun it had. 

--- 

"Where is my daughter!?" Vegita screamed. "I dont know! She was stopped a minute ago.." Videl and Gohan said. "Pod Self Repair.." Vegita said. "The engines must have gotten damaged by those bugs. It repaired itself and now its back on its endless course. We have to go after it." 

For the rest of the day, the world had stopped. A good fourth of the world population had perished, and the carbon dioxide weapons had unleashed alot of the poisonous gas into the air. But the earth was safe, downsides and upsides. The bugs were eliminated. Troops stationed in every city, ready to take out the rest of the bugs. The cost of the destruction, in the trillions. 

--- 

"Wow, did you hear the news? The bugs were wiped out, and we only killed a good thousand of them!" Gokou said, who would normally become the hero in this type of suitation, not the local militia, after hearing the news on his TV at their rest house. 

The Earth didnt need the super heroes this time, but it needed brains and bravery. But the Z fighters would have their time, for as someone, or something, was watching them as they prospered on Earth. Deep out in space, someone was watching them... 

--- 

The Z fighters recovered from their wounds. There were still mysteries that would never be solved, like how Sulad had so many clones of himself, who he had achieved SSJ, and why the Diox Hunters came to Earth. 

And so, the Revenge saga ends here. Hey, it was 5 chapters long, what else do you want? The next saga will be less SST and more DBZ for you guys, so stay tuned. 

To be continued... 


End file.
